Teenage Life
by Jorjor
Summary: Dally and Johnny alive. This is after the book and shows how Ponyboy deals with certain things such as drugs.
1. Turning for the better

Teenage Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the book "The Outsiders", and I'm sad about that.

Summery: Dally and Johnny alive. The book did happen but Johnny and Dally lived! This is after the book and shows how Ponyboy deals with certain things.

(Pony's POV)

I was starting to bring my grades up. Johnny has been feeling better. He is living with us now so he doesn't have to stay with his parents and get ignored all of the time. He sleeps in Soda's old room. I just turned 15. I have a girlfriend whose name is Jenee. Almost every night we watch sunsets together. I just finished reading "Gone with the Wind" again. Johnny is using crutches now so he can get around better. He is lying on bed daydreaming right now. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

Things have started to look up for me and my brother's money wise. Darry was promoted and got a raise. Soda also got a raise. He used it to get his own car.

Two-Bit cut down on drinking. Dally has been going out with the same girl for 2 weeks now. Steve and me are getting along a little better. Soda finally got over Sandy and is now going out with a blond named Kayla. Darry only needs to work one job now.

Everything is looking good for us.

A/N- Should I continue?


	2. Sick

Teenage Life

Chapter 2

(Darry's POV)

The temperature got up to 97 degrees today. It got really hot outside on the roof of that 2-story house. When I got home and walked into the house I was worried at what I saw. Ponyboy was lying face down on the floor in the kitchen. I walked up to him and shook him awake.

"Ponyboy...Pony wake up."

"Wha...what happened?"

"I don't know. I just got here, are you ok, you look kind of pale." I was really worried at this point because he didn't know what happened.

"I'm really dizzy and my head hurts bad."

"Alright, go take some Advil and go lay down in bed. I come in later and check on you."

"Yeah, ok."

(1 hour later.)

Sodapop, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny came over about 30 minutes ago. They started roughhousing and I told them 3 times to be quiet because Ponyboy didn't feel well, they calmed down after I told them what happened. I went into pony's room with a thermometer and a glass of water.

"Hey Pony, wake up baby."

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"It's 6:30. Here." I handed him the thermometer and he put it in his mouth. About 1 minute later it beeped.

"102.4. Drink some water then go back to bed. Ok?"

"Ok. Darry"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm sorry." Then he drifted off to sleep.

A/N-Sorry it's so short. I have to go eat out with my mom.


	3. Drugs

(Pony's POV)

I woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 5:57 in the morning. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I really felt sick and dizzy. Darkness came over me.

(Soda's POV)

I woke up when I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom, then I realized that it was Pony in the bathroom. I got up and went to get Darry. Darry and I went into the bathroom to find Ponyboy passed out on the floor. I got down on the floor and woke Pony up.

"Hey Pony, you ok?"

"No, I have to tell ya'll something."

"What is it baby?" Darry asked.

"I'm sick because I've been doing drugs for the past 2 weeks. I wanted to tell ya'll sooner but I was scared. I think I need help."

"Why didn't you ask us for help sooner?" Darry asked curiously.

"Too high most of the time, even when I was around you guy's. I guess I'm good at hiding it."

"I think we need to bring you to the hospital, like you said you need help before this goes to far." I said after I said this Johnny walked in.

"I've known that Pony has been doing drugs for 1 week, and I'm sorry for not telling ya'll."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told ya'll first and should not have made Johnny lie." Pony said. "I need to go to the hospital. I really don't feel well." He said. He looked really sick.

"Ok. Lets go." Darry said. He looked upset but picked up Ponyboy and brought him outside and put him in the backseat of our truck.

(Darry's POV)

I was so angry that Ponyboy never told me. We were just getting over everything that happened and he pulled this. It made me upset that he only told Johnny and not me or Soda. I was so scared of what might happen to him if the state ever found out. He is only 15 years old and he's doing drugs.

(Pony's POV)

When we got to the Hospital it was 6:30 in the morning. Johnny left to go call Two-bit, Steve, and Dally. Soda and me were sitting in the waiting area waiting to see the doctor while Darry filled out some papers. Darry and Johnny came back about 5 minutes later and sat down.

"The guy's are coming down here in a little while." Stated Johnny. I could tell this was really scaring him.

"Are you Ponyboy Curtis?" A doctor came up and asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said. I wasn't even nervous. I was too high.

"Ponyboy, we are going to pump your stomach, and then put you into a room where we check up on you from time to time. Dose that sound ok with you."

"Yeah sure." I started to get really tired. The doctor noticed this and told me I could go to sleep.

A/N- I'll put up another chapter later...I'm really tired...and bored.


	4. Passing out and worried

Teenage Life

Chapter 4

(Pony's POV)

I woke up a hospital bed. Everyone was in my room just talking and playing cards. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyway. I looked around the room and everything stopped.

"Hey Ponyboy, how are you feelin'?" asked Darry and Soda at the same time.

"I feel like shit. I'm getting out of here." I was so nervous. I tried to get up but Darry pushed me back down onto the bed.

"You are going to stay here and get better. Ya here me?" he asked sternly.

"Leave me alone Darrel. I do not want to stay here any longer." I was getting really angry and the gang could tell. I saw Two-bit leave to go get the doctor. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt myself falling and darkness coming over me.

(Johnny's POV)

I saw Pony start to sway a little. I was getting really worried. Then he fell to the floor and Darry picked him up and put him back onto the bed.

"What happened in here?" The doctor asked coming into the room.

"He just passed out and Darry put him onto the bed." Said Steve, he looked really worried which was unusual for him. Dally also looked worried, that never happened. So I made me even more scared.

(Soda's POV)

The doctor was saying something but I wasn't paying attention, all I cared about was Ponyboy getting better. I was so scared and mad at the same time and if you put scared and mad together it also makes worry come out. The doctor gave Pony a shot and told us to go get him when Pony woke up. Everything is so screwed up.

A/N: I would add more to this chapter but I have to go feed my horse or he will starve to death-poor thing


	5. Probation officer

Teenage Life

A/N: Ponyboy did every type of drug, he at least tried all of them once. Sorry for not clarifying it. I will probably be writing a little less because of school.

(Darry's POV)

"We will have to assign Ponyboy to a probation officer to make sure that Ponyboy dose not have any drugs in your house." A police officer was saying. Ponyboy wont be taken away from me if he behaves and stays off of drugs.

"When will this probation officer be checking up on Pony?" I was really nervous.

"Every other day. Starting the day after Ponyboy gets out of the hospital."

"Ok. Thanks for all that you have done for us."

"Your welcome. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

(2 hours later)

"Darry are you mad?" Everyone had left earlier. I had to force Soda out because he didn't want to leave Ponyboy.

"A little, you don't have to be scared of me, you know that don't you?" I was curious.

"I know."

"Am I getting out soon?"

"Yeah, you're getting out tomorrow. You also have a probation officer now to make sure you don't do drugs again."

"I know, the doctor said I probably would have one. He said most young people do."

"Yeah, you need to get better or I might lose you to social services, or the drugs."

"I know. I couldn't tell the police where I got the drugs. I couldn't remember."

"Everything's going to be alright, ya hear me?" I was not going to break down right now, I couldn't.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep now, ok?"

"Yeah night." I knew he was going to get better. He had to.


	6. Thoughts

Teenage Life

Chapter 6

I felt like I was going to be sick but I didn't want to tell anyone. I'm getting out of the hospital this morning. Darry took today off so he could look after me. Darry, Soda, and the rest of the gang along with the doctor found out about me cutting my wrist, my legs, and other places. It scared them a lot, just like it scared me. I wouldn't even be aloud to smoke either. It's considered a drug but I don't think that. It might be the morphine talking right now. It is supposed to help me calm down.

"Hey, you ready Pony?" Darry was nervous...I could tell. I wish I wouldn't have hurt my brothers. I hurts me to know I have hurt them.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I didn't mean to, I was the voice who made me do anything it wanted me to. It scared me.

"Do you have all of you stuff?"

"Yeah. I think so, unless you want me to take the bed pan and the bed." I didn't want it to be humorous but he laughed anyway. I love my brother's. We get along fine. Well at least better than most brothers do.

"Thanks for making me laugh. I needed that."

"I know you did. I love you Dar, more than you think." I decided to walk out then. The ride home was so quiet except for the engine and the wind that beat against the windows. If the wind and the engine weren't there you would be able to hear a pin drop. It kind of scared me to know things can get so quiet. I'm not used to it living with Sodapop and knowing people like Two-bit, Steve, and Dally. Johnny's quiet like me. He was glad that I had confessed to Darry and Soda. It was the right thing to do.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I have to go watch a movie before it has to be returned to the library. Please Review.


	7. More thoughts

Teenage Life

Chapter 7

(Darry's POV)

It's been 2 weeks and Pony's getting better, or so it seems. I sure hope he is. I love him even though he doesn't think so. Ponyboy hasn't been able to smoke and I think he's been sneaking and smoking one or two cigarettes since he's been out of the hospital. I'm proud of him though.

(Two-Bit's POV)

I think Dally gave him a cigarette. Didn't Darry say not to? Oh well to late now he's done. I think Pony's got himself a girlfriend. A girl named Michelle has been hanging on him a lot. I told Darry and Soda said she always calls for him but he never talks to her. I'm out of school now so I cant spy on him any more...darn. If Darry or Soda find out that Dally gave Pony a cigarette, Darry would be all over Dally and Soda would be all over Pony. It already happened once but only the part between Sodapop and Ponyboy. Everything's crazy...no beer...I need beer, but only one.

(Dally's POV)

The kid looked like he could use a smoke so I gave him one, no biggie. Well if Darry found out... never mind. I got worried over the kid while he was in the hospital, that never happens, it scared me.

A/N: I will probably write more on tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm to tired tonight. I am not lazy.


	8. Thoughts part 3

Teenage Life

Chapter 8

(Soda's POV)

Pony looks like he's doing better. Darry and Pony have been closer since we found out about the drugs. Pony has a girlfriend named...I think it was Michelle...well I think she's his girlfriend. Everything seems to fly by with Ponyboy. He's growing up to fast. He's been through so much. I wouldn't tell anyone this but, I was scared to find out Pony's been doing drugs. Dally's the toughest of the gang and he doesn't even do drugs.

(Steve's POV)

Pony is putting Darry and Soda through so much that it makes me sick to even think about it. Pony and me have been getting along better. He hasn't been spending as much time with Sodapop any more because of his new 'girlfriend'. I think it was her who gave Pony the drugs. I hope she wasn't because it's hard to believe someone so sweet could do that to someone like Ponyboy.

(Johnny's POV)

After Pony got home from the hospital he promised me he would try to stay gold for a little while longer. I don't believe him now. I saw him cutting about a week after he got home. It scared me. I can't even believe him and it hurts. If I see him do it again I promise myself that I will tell Darry and Soda. I don't want to lose someone like him. He's to good for this type of life. He deserves better than anything anyone in this neighborhood can give him. He's real bright but like Darry say's...he doesn't use his head.


	9. Thinking and Lying

Teenage Life

(Pony's POV)

Damn. I need something to take or cut with. Michelle is not my girlfriend, I don't even like her. Michelle's brother gave me the drugs and the knife. I know he would kill me if I tell anyone. I fell like I'm falling really fast. I'm scared.

"Hey Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit." They all said hey back. They just all walk into my room without asking first. That was really starting to annoy me. Soda moved out of the room when I asked him. He sleeps in his old room now. Jenee' and me broke up. Some people in school told her I was cheating on her with Michelle. She didn't believe me when I told her I wasn't cheating. That's why I started doing drugs. I got a hold of some speed last night. I hope no one finds out. Darry and the rest of the boys know about how I started doing drugs, but still don't know where I got them.

"Pony, where were you last night?" Two-bit asked.

"I spent some time at Craig's house." Oh no. What if they found out? What should I say? Do they know who Craig is?

"Who's Craig?" Dally asked casually

"Just some guy at school. Don't worry, he doesn't do drugs." He doesn't but his best friend does.

"Ok. Just checking up on ya. Just like Darry asked. Opps...I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Two-Bit said. I already knew Darry would send them in to ask me about it.

"I don't care Two-Bit. I'm not doing drugs anymore, or cutting." I was getting nervous so I went back to my schoolwork. School just started again...and I sucks just as much.


	10. A Talk

Teenage Life

(Pony's POV)

I feel like shit. Johnny knows I can tell, he knows I've been cutting and doing drugs. I hope he doesn't tell. I also hope he dose. I hid some joints in my library book so no one would find it. That probation officer has been a real jerk. He doesn't give me any privacy. I feel sick again. I really need help from two places right now, cutting and a doctor.

(Darry's POV)

Pony isn't looking to well. He barley ate anything at dinner. He has been hanging out with his friend Craig too much, Craig's probably the one giving him the drugs. I don't know what I should do. I wish mom and dad were here now.

(Pony's POV)

"Hey Pony...how are you doing?" It was Darry. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to run away and never come back and if he made me I would kill myself.

"I'm ok. Why do you ask?" he was really annoying me. I might kill myself tonight, I'm in a really crazy mood.

"Just wondering. You did your homework?" why did he have to be so nosey?

"Yeah I did. Do you want a urine sample?" He was acting like that stupid probation officer.

"You don't have to get smart...I'm just worried about you." Yeah if you were worried about me you would bring me to the mental hospital right now.

"Fine. Just leave me alone." STUPID take me to the hospital.

"It's time for bed...go to sleep." Ahhh.

"Night butthead." I mumbled. 'I'm going round in circles, I'm going crazy' I sang inside.

"What did you say?" Ha ha ha.

"Goodnight." I feel asleep. It's coming soon, very soon.


	11. Maybe a Mistake?

Teenage Life

Chapter 11

(Pony's POV)

White. All I see is white. White and...him. He's been in my dreams lately and it's starting to scare me. He's there whenever I turn around. He's talking but it's like his voice is on mute. One day I'll find myself walking to the lot and I'll turn around and he'll be there and then 2 seconds later he'll be gone. I've seen him somewhere before, but I cant remember where. I think he's trying to tell me something, I wish I could hear him. He looks about my age...brown hair, and blue eyes. This is what I've been dreaming about ever since I've been doing drugs.

* * *

(Darry's POV)

Ponyboy has been really paranoid lately, looking over his shoulder wherever he goes. He is starting to have really bad dreams where he starts screaming but no one can wake him up. When he dose wake up he won't talk to anyone. Michelle has been calling over here a lot lately, saying that she needs to talk to Ponyboy. He hasn't been eating. Come to think about it he hasn't been doing anything but going to school, sleeping, doing homework, and just sitting around. He's just sitting down starring off into space right now. I don't know what to do.

* * *

(Johnny's POV)

"Hey Pony, how you doing?"

"I'm ok. Just tired." I knew he was lying. He cant be alright anymore.

"I know you've been cutting again...I saw you so don't try to make anything up." Darry and the rest of the gang just stared at me and Ponyboy.

"Johnny, what are you talking about?" Two-bit asked worriedly.

"He's been cutting again." I was scarred but I knew I had to do it to save Ponyboy.

"Is this true, you've been cutting again?" asked Darry. I could tell he was mad, and worried. Then Ponyboy Curtis did something I never thought he would do...he pulled a gun and put it to his head.

A/N: sorry for the shortness, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and trying to put more info in to then. Please review.


	12. The Shot

Teenage Life

Chapter 12

Pony's POV

Dreams come and go but you're always there to the end. An end, a soul, no end, on land, a fine end. That's what I think of Sodapop and Johnny. They are always there for me, but I know I have to get through this by myself. Every things changing.

Darry's POV

"Pony put the gun down, please." I was trying to stay calm, but I knew for sure now that my baby brother was sick.

"I...I cant...I know what ya'll are thinking...ya'll thinking that I'm crazy...I am." He was starting to scare me now. Pony was up against the wall now and he kept looking around nervously. He turned his head and I signaled for Two-bit to push him against the wall and get the gun from him. I could tell he was scared of hurting Ponyboy, but Pony was already hurt.

"Alright Pony, lets just talk."

"I don't want to talk Darrel." He screamed.

It all happened at once. Pony tightened his grip on the gun. Two-bit ran forward and tried to grab the gun from Pony. BANG! Ponyboy slide down the wall. He shot himself in the chest, a few inches away from his heart. I ran and picked Ponyboy up and ran outside to the truck. I put pony in the front on Soda's lap. I speed all the way to the hospital.

A/N: More will be coming soon, sorry it's so short. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. A Miracle

Teenage Life Chapter 13 

**(Sodapop's POV)**

**Me, Darry, and the rest of the gang were all sitting in Ponyboy's hospital room. When we got to the hospital they took him right into surgery. We had to wait for two hours to know what was going to happen. I can't believe that we didn't catch on to this sooner. Two-bit and Dally were trying to calm down Johnny after we brought Pony in. He was scared. We all cried tonight, even Darry. Pony still hasn't woken up. The doctor said that he might not make it. The bullet went into his chest at an angle and punctured his heart. Please God let my baby brother live. That's all I ask.**

**(Darry's POV)**

**We were all just sitting around and waiting. Then all of a sudden Ponyboy's heart stopped. Everyone started crying. The doctor said that they wouldn't try to get him back, it was useless. Then, there was a golden light surrounding Ponyboy. Then it was gone and the heart monitor started beeping again. Pony opened his eyes.**

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

"**Darry, Soda, I'm sorry. I love ya'll. Everything's going to be all right. My angel said so."**

"**Pony, what are you talking about?" asked Darry worriedly.**

"**My angel. She said that I need to live. I need ya'll and ya'll need me. Mom and Dad said that we need to stick together."**

**(Reader's POV)**

**The whole gang and the doctor believed Ponyboy, he's not one to lie about something like that. No one knows how to explain that golden light though.**

**A/N: More coming soon. Please Review. **


	14. A preview, Worries, and about the dream

This is a preview for a story I am working on. I got the idea from "In your loving arms" by "BSBnACcHiCk"  
Name: Being Young Preview: The gang is their same ages as in the book but Ponyboy is 3 years old. He loves fighting with Two-bit, Steve, and Dally. He also loves His brothers. Darry has a girlfriend whose name is Connie. Connie watches Pony when Darry and Soda are at work (Connie works at the 'Nightly Double'). I will probably post this after I finish another story.  
  
Teenage Life 

**Chapter 14**

**(Steve's POV)**

**I was so scared that Pony was never going to wake up. We were just starting to get along. I still cant believe he shot himself. Darry and Sodapop cant take anymore of this. I overheard Darry and Soda talking and Darry is getting another job. Ponyboy waking up was a miracle.**

**(Dally's POV)**

**I don't know how he did it but he pulled through. No one can explain that golden light. I guess he was telling the truth. I think this experience is going to change us all.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

**I knew telling the gang was the right thing to do but if I wouldn't have told them Pony wouldn't be in that hospital bed. If I wouldn't have told them Pony's problem would've gotten worse. Darry thanked me for telling them.**

**(Two-bit's POV) **

**I was so scared that I was going to hurt Pony but I knew I had to do it. After Pony woke up I went into the bathroom in the hall and cried. Darry and Soda tried to persuade Pony to go live in a group home for a little while, until he gets better. The social worker is here and so is Pony's P.O. (probation officer). He keeps asking me what happened but if I tell him I'll have to relive it.**

**(Soda's POV)**

**Ponyboy is still in critical condition but is feeling better. I believed him when he said mom and dad want us to try to stick together. Ponyboy really has a guardian angel.**

"**Soda, Darry. I had one of those dreams the night before I shot myself, but I remembered it." Me and the rest of the gang just stared at him. He kept his eyes closed.**

"**What was it about?" Asked Darry worriedly.**

"**I was in this white room, and this guy was there. He was talking but I couldn't here him. He looked around my age. Darry go look in the desk in my room. There's a box with a picture of a snake on it, bring it ot me tomorrow." After Pony said this he fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**(Darry's POV)**

**I had no idea of what Ponyboy was talking about but if he wanted that box, I was going to give it to him. Soda and me have both been noticing that Ponyboy talks in his sleep. I have a feeling he is going to stop all of this mess. I hope so. After two hours of persuading he finally agreed to go into a group home. I'm proud of him for deciding to go.**

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

**I've been acting very stupid for the past few months. I'm going to a home called TWNH(A/N: I made this name up because I didn't know of any homes. it means Teenagers who need help). It's supposed to be a place where you can get help with your problems, and other things. I hope it works.**

**Reviews:**

**Mouse1: Yes, I am going out with Michael. Yes, he is hot.**

**Robot In Disguise: Thank you. Your info to me is going to be for my story "Being Young". **

**bleezie: thanks for the review.**

**A/N: more coming soon. Please Review**


	15. The Box

Teenage Life 

**Chapter 15**

**(Pony's POV)**

**Darry brought me my box earlier, I'm to scared to open it. I just about figured out who the person in my dreams is. The voices in my head, I told Darry, and he told the doctor and the gang. I hope that this group home thing is going to work. I need help. I opened the box and all I see is pictures of my family, friends, and the gang. I also see about $2,550. I was working in a store in the mall but I decided to quite. I was using some of the money for drugs. I also bought a necklace for Jenee. It was also in the box. I never had the chance to give it to her. I found a picture of my mother and father. I try not to cry because the gang is in my hospital room and are watching me very closely. They want to know what is in my box. I hope they never find out what else is in here. It was my father who was in my dreams.**

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, I had to do my math homework until about 11 pm. It was hard. Anyway please review.**


	16. Group Home

Teenage Life Chapter 16 

(Darry's POV)

Ponyboy got out of the hospital yesterday morning and had to pack his things yesterday afternoon. He looks better but he has lost some weight and his chest is hurting him even if he wont admit it. The guys said good-bye to Ponyboy before we left the house. Sodapop had his arm around Pony's shoulders to keep him upright because he was sleeping. I cant wait until he gets out of this home.

(Sodapop's POV)

Pony had a restless night because he couldn't get comfortable because of his chest. We have been driving for about 30 minutes but Pony has been asleep for about 20 them. I can tell he's scared. I am too. None of us could figure out what was in Pony's box or what he wanted it for. I hope he's serious about getting better.

(30 minutes later, At the home)

Ponyboy woke up about 5 minutes ago and started to cry because he didn't want to be in that home by himself with people who he didn't know.

"Pony, listen to me. This is the only way you will be able to get better. Do you trust me?" Said Darry. All Pony could do was nod his head. The home was a big house with all kinds of kids hanging around outside. They all looked at Pony with pity and rudeness in their eyes. One boy had all black clothing on and black hair. He had about 50 cuts on his arms. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. But Ponyboy needs help. When we got inside a lady showed Pony to is room and told him where everything was. He got a room to himself. Then she left us to say our good-byes.

"We love you Ponyboy, Get better." Said Darry.

"Yeah, the sooner you get better the sooner you can come home. Be good." I said. Then we left. I cried all the way home, so did Darry.

A/N: more coming soon. Hope you liked it.


	17. Beat up

Teenage Life 

Chapter 17

(Pony's POV)

I'm thankful that I have my own room in this house. Some people at this home are just like me. I heard some people tried to sneak some drugs into the home and police came and busted them, there were about six kids. I think that's why that lady, Mrs. Simpson, checked my bag. I am supposed to be going to a special now, it's supposed to be 10 a.m. to 2 p.m. The time that we are not in school, doing homework, sleeping, or eating we are free to do anything we want to do. I have been here about a week know and I have made one friend, he's name is Andrew. He has asked me to call him Drew though. Drew mostly wears all black and has about 50 cuts on his arms (the guy from the previous chapter). He was scary at first but I like him now. We always talk about why we wanted to die. I have lost a lot of weight, and have been walking around a lot lately.

"Hey, new kid!" Don't turn around, just ignore them.

"Hey, I was talking to you." Leonard said as he turned me around. I really don't know him but Drew told me to stay away from him because he was dangerous. He was with some of his friends.

"What's your name kid?"

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis." I said looking down.

"Well, guess what Ponyboy Curtis, we're going to do everyone a favor and kill you." After he said this they all started beating me. I fell unconscious after five minutes.

A/N: sorry it's sooo short and it sucks. Please Review.


	18. No matter what, he will be with family

Teenage Life 

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Ever since school started I have been punished for one thing or another! Then to make things worse, I made a F in Algebra 1. so I am still grounded…sorry again. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 18

(Darry's POV)

Soda and me just arrived at the hospital with the rest of the gang in tow. I cried on the way here. I hope this all ends soon…I want my brother back. He's too smart for drugs and getting beat up. Maybe it's my fault. I don't know what to do anymore…I want my mom and dad back…

(Soda's POV)

I just guess that Ponyboy has a knack for trouble…I'm so scared, what if he doesn't get to leave the hospital this time, what if he dies? What would I do? What would Darry do? I would never tell Darry this, I would be to scared…I don't know why though, but I saw him crying. I hope that Pony gets better and Darry stops blaming himself. I'm sick of all of this. Cant God help us out one little bit? That's all I ask.

(Johnny's POV)

Pony is my best friend, I love him like a brother. I've been crying freely now for about 10 minutes. It doesn't really seem to bother me anymore, if anyone sees me crying I mean. Everything wouldn't be right without him.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" Asked Dally. He's always protecting me, like Darry protects Ponyboy. No matter which way he decides to go, he will be with his family and he will be in our hearts always. He is the baby of the gang and gangs protect their young. I worry everyday that I might not get my best friend back. He scares me.

A/N/N: Please Review!! Sorry it's short. I am sad to say that this story will be ending very soon.

Til' next time! Jorjor!


	19. Author Alert

One Huge Author's Note

Im sorry for not updating, I have been working on my stories at school and at night when I cant sleep. I have written new chapters and stories. I will start updating again as soon as I come back to Louisiana from Tennessee! I will probably update stories on Tuesday, 31st of May. And post new stories after that. I have been working on making my stories longer and more detailed. Teenage Life will be ending soon. I might make a sequel to it, but I don't know yet. If you have any ideas, post them in the review, or send me e-mail at Thank you all for the reviews and support. For those who don't like my stories, give me some ideas and I will try to make them better! I am posting this on all of my stories I am still updating but not the ones I am finished with.

Thanks again!

Jordan

a.k.a Jorjor


	20. Praying for the best, and Johnny speaks

Teenage Life

Chapter 19…the real chapter 19…lol

(Reader's PoV)

The gang waited, waited, and waited some more. 43 minutes after they arrived at the hospital the doctor came over to them.

"Darrell, Sodapop, I'm sorry to say, but, your brother, Ponyboy, might not be so lucky with waking up this time. If he wakes up, he will probably be all right, but might have trouble dealing with some things…but if he doesn't wake by Thursday night, he will probably die. It will be your decision, if he doesn't wake up Thursday, to give him more time to live, or to let him go."

Darry just nodded his head at this, if he would have talked, he would have ended up crying. Soda and Johnny were crying harder, Steve was holding Soda and Dally was holding Johnny. Two-bit was lost in his own world, trying not to cry, he thought he lost the ability to cry, he was so wrong. Darry knew that if Pony didn't wake up, he would have to make the most critical decision of his life. He was scared.

(Steve's PoV)

I was trying to comfort Soda and myself at the same time. I didn't know what else to do. Pony has to wake up, everyone wants him to, even me. His brothers need him; they'll be lost without him. I promise to never scream, or hurt his feelings ever again if he wakes up. There are so many things I want, and need to tell him. Please, let him wake up. I never prayed before, but it feels right.

(Two-bit's PoV)

I wish I knew how to comfort Darry. He's supposed to be superman! He looks like he's losing his parents all over again, but this time, he's losing Ponyboy, his brother. Soda doesn't look any better than Darry, he's deathly pale. Soda wouldn't only be losing his brother, but his best friend. Greaser's lives are so screwed up.

(Dally's PoV)

The doctor let us see Ponyboy about 20 minutes after he told us that Pony was in a coma. The lady from "the house", as we called it, came to tell us that the guys who attacked Pony are being put into a youth detention center and are awaiting trial on attempted murder. I hope they die. They tried to kill the best person I know.

(Johnny's PoV)

Why did all of this happen? Pony needed, and wanted help, but he got beat up instead. If Ponyboy doesn't make it, I will kill them myself. I walked over to the hospital bed that held Ponyboy's weak form.

"Pony, you have to wake up, we all need you, but we also want you to be happy and stop doing drugs and cutting your wrist. You're my best friend." I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, but neither could the gang and the doctor.

I held on to his hand and prayed along with the gang. Pony loved to go to church. We all prayed for him.

(Soda's PoV)

I prayed silently. I didn't want him to leave me yet. I love him. That's all I want, is to tell him I love him one more time. If he lives through this, I would tell him I love him every day. I don't want my brother taken away from me like my parents and Sandy was. Almost everyone I love has left or is leaving me. All of a sudden, I realized, Pony knows I love him, Darry loves him too. Everybody loves him. I prayed for 3 hours that night. I fell asleep beside my brother.


	21. Thursday morning

Teenage Life

Chapter 21

PART 1

(Reader's PoV)

The gang waited, and waited, and waited some more. It was Thursday morning. A lot more people had started to show up such as Cherry, Marcia, Tim, Curly, and Angela Shepard (sorry if I spell anything wrong…put it in a review or e-mail me.) and many other people from other gangs that knew Ponyboy. Darry and Sodapop prayed aloud all through the night, others joined in from time to time, some just listened.

The doctor, Dr. Roberts, said he would probably die soon. Darry's choice was not yet decided. He sould give his brother more time, and keep on praying for a miracle, or the worst, let him go…he wanted both, spending time with his little brother, and setting his little brother free from all of his pain and suffering. Would he be able to actually say the words: "Let him go", would he be able to be strong for Soda and the gang? He was shaking and screaming inside, afraid of what he would have to face, what he was beginning to face.

Sodapop was holding onto Ponyboy's hand like they were glued together. Afraid to let go, and face the hard reality that his brother might not be so lucky as all the other times. He was hoping that everybody was asking God to help the smallest, youngest Curtis brother.

Johnny sat in the corner reading "Gone with the Wind", trying to become as good of a reader that Pony was, all the while wondering why Pony liked it so much. Johnny started to realize, the Pony was special, he saw what the writer wanted him to.

Steve and Two-bit were in a boring game of poker with Tim and Curly, no one bothered trying to cheat, they were to worried what the next few hours would bring. Marcia was asleep, and Cherry, she was beside Darry, praying, and crying. Dallas Winston, toughest member of the gang, was in the corner, crying silently, no one dared confront him about it.

A/N: This is only part one! Part two is probably coming later today, or tomorrow. I already have it written! The next chapter will be the last. Thanks to all who reviewed. Please review again! Leave me something good.


	22. Chapter 21 Part II

Chapter 21-Part II

(Reader's PoV)

Everybody looked up when Ponyboy started breathing hard, and fast. He was pale and small in the hospital bed. The doctor walked in and checked the monitors. It was torture, a really bad joke, a nightmare even. His eyes opened and then closed. His breathing eased. His voice was a raspy, choked, empty tone.

"Don't forget me. Don't remember the things I've done to harm myself." His eyes begged for forgiveness. Soda hugged his baby brother and cried, they all did.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER:

"We lay this young boy down to rest, We pray for his family and his friends. Lord, let your child into Heaven…" The funeral wasn't that nice, but many people showed up, even the socs. Everyone cried, even Darry. Superman had to break at least once in his life.

* * *

"Ponyboy just wasn't strong enough to hang on. He lived his life the way he wanted to, he did it in three months. He lived with his memories, brothers, and friends. Darry got Ponyboy's book published, he bought the first copy and showed it to Ponyboy. Pony died about 30 seconds after signing the copy, knowing that he did something in life." Johnny closed the notepad. He was proud of himself, and he knew Ponyboy was proud of him.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed for this story, even the people who didn't like it. I tried to make it better, and hoped you could tell. This was my favorite story to write. Thanks to everyone. 


End file.
